


Rules

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: Fairytales
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinatelybored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatelybored/gifts).



> Requested by obstinatelybored from a prompt list

“You know there are rules, don’t you?” Bruce asked, trying not to stare at Dick standing in the window.

Dick didn’t turn his head. “I know,” he said. “I grew up here, after all. Just like you.”

“Then you understand why this is a bad idea,” Bruce said, and he found himself staring, despite the fact he had not meant to.

Dick rolled his eyes, and not even the light streaming in the window could obscure that. “It’s a bad idea for a thousand reasons, not least because of the rules.”

Bruce sighed. “It would be better if you left.”

“Where would I go?” Dick asked, and he pushed himself away from the window, coming over to Bruce, who didn’t move. “I belong here. That’s part of the rules too, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Bruce allowed.

“Besides,” Dick said, stopping in front of him. “Isn’t it just another part of the story? The king and his shining knight?”

“The king isn’t supposed to kiss his shining knight,” Bruce said and Dick dropped into his lap.

“So it’s time to write a new story,” he said, and kissed Bruce, slow and languid, and even knowing all the reasons he should protest this, Bruce wrapped his hands around his waist and gave into it.

Hopefully at the end of it, their kingdom would still be standing.


End file.
